conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Raytheon Vehicle Assist Drone
The Vehicle Assist Drone is a series of automated computer systems and robotics designed and manufactured by Raytheon, a defense and weapons manufacturer in the Union of Everett. The Raytheon VAD comes in varying formats for controlling several forms of vehicles including civilian applications such as computer automated personal transportation. Since the 1990's self driving cars have been in research by companies. Raytheon managed to perfect systems with a varying arsenal of visual aid systems, laser guidance, GPS guidance and hardware to control steering of vehicles and control of movements. Motor Vehicle VAD Motor vehicles can be controlled by MVVAD automation using extensive modifications to a vehicle. Visual cameras with laser guidance allow computers to drive a vehicle along a route designated by GPS maps. Laser guidance keeps the vehicle travelling along the center of the proper lane. Both laser guidance and cameras allow a vehicle to detect upcoming objects which allows the computer to slow down the vehicle or bring it to a stop. Electronic color detection on roof top sensors detect stop light colors and respond accordingly. New electronics technology can be added to standard metal traffic signs, which broadcast a signal, which can be detected by a VAD system allowing for computers to follow road signs in which only humans could read. Symbol recognizing technology is also in development to allow VAD systems to visualize road signs' symbols, words or numbers. VAD control units also retain full control over steering and gas motion, either forwards or backwards, which is directed by the GPS, cameras and laser guidance. Control units are bolted in place of the driver's seat and retain autonomous control of the vehicle. VAD systems additionally will have OnStar capabilities to communicate with emergency lines, control computer servers and headquarters. VAD systems will also be able to respond to incoming sirens and therefore pull to the side and slow or alternatively, law enforcement will have the ability to communicate with the VAD system via on-board computer to tell the vehicle to stop. Later VAD systems will be integrated into standard civilian vehicles as an automated driving feature to take over travel for human drivers who may want to take a break from long trips. Current MVVAD technology is openly tested in Everett City, New York City and Chicago as a technology demonstration in taxi services. MVVAD Taxis are marked as VAD automated vehicles and can transport passengers from place to place within the bounds of the city. Aerial Vehicles Raytheon is a leader in Everett air traffic control systems and therefore had a head start in the design of aerial automation. Raytheon manufactured much of Armor Militant's droids' LAI and guidance systems for droids. Re-designing them on a larger scale, Raytheon has created AVVAD systems (Aerial Vehicle VAD) for controlling aerial vehicles in total AI automation. AVVAD is currently demonstrated in UAV technology and widely used in hover droid technologies. AVVAD, like with control over ground vehicles in MVVAD formats uses GPS, visual cameras and laser guidance for flight path control and advanced and upgraded versions of standard autopilot features to flight control during cruising mode. Take off is controlled by AVVAD LAI while landing continues to go under development and testing. Current AVVAD demonstrator planes include modified Boeing 737 airliner, smaller private jets, Cessna personal prop planes and a fighter jet variant of a modified F-16 Fighting Falcon. AVVAD UAV versions of the MQ-9 Reaper also exist. Current test planes and demonstrators take off and fly autonomously, completing predesignated flight paths or missions and most land with aid from an unmanned control pilot, a human pilot on the ground with remote control over the aircraft. The MQ-9 Reaper and Cessna are fully capable of self landing due to smaller size and simpler designs compared to the development of an autonomous landing Boeing 737. Further advanced guidance systems are in development for larger aerial vehicles such as the 737 and other larger aircraft such as 747s or 797s. AVVAD systems for helicopters is also in development which has been demonstrated in the helicopter UAV developed by Northrop Grumman, the MQ-8 Fire Scout. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology